


The Mark of Fate (|-/)

by erosion



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, ban - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosion/pseuds/erosion
Summary: When the mandatory teaching about soulmates comes around the year of sixth grade, Tyler finally finds out about his soulmark. Expecting it to be a perfect, kind, loving girl, high school has some things in store for him!ABANDONED, I WILL NOT WRITE MORE, BUT IT WAS GOOD WHILE IT LASTED, SORRY BUDS





	1. We Live for the Night's Decor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so pretty please be kind!!  
> Also title credits to tøp, and if you know what song that's from, kudos!  
> If you like this, please comment and kudos!!  
> **This is original work, but all song titles and references belong to Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun of Twenty One Pilots**

As a kid growing up in the Joseph family, Tyler was told little to nothing about the soulmate tattoos. His parents feared the truth of what might happen if his soulmate turned out to be a man. You see, Tyler Joseph’s family was religious. Growing up in a Christian built household had done wonders to Tyler’s beliefs, and he never really knew what a soulmark was until the mandatory sixth-grade class. 

The teacher was legally obligated to tell them about what soulmarks were, but almost every other student in the class knew what a soulmark was. The way the teacher explained it was confusing to Tyler’s fresh mind. Apparently, God decided that human’s deserved to have a perfect mate or someone who was a perfect match to their soul.

But, many people believed that it wasn’t God who caused this, as many of the soulmates were involved in homosexual tendencies, so God obviously couldn’t have voluntarily caused this. 

This was explained by the teacher, and as she droned on and on about what soulmarks actually were, Tyler was in shock.

He decided to raise his hand to voice his question aloud. The teacher looked a little put off by his question but decided to humor him.

“Yes, Mr. Joseph?” The teacher sighed while acknowledging Tyler’s question.

“If we really do have soulmates,” Tyler said, slightly thinking aloud while asking his question, “When do the soulmarks appear?”

The teacher looked shocked as she tried to answer the question. “Mr. Joesph, yours should have appeared as soon as you were born.”

Tyler nodded solemnly and quickly asked to be excused to go to the bathroom.

He walked down the halls with his hands shaking. Tyler stepped into the boy's bathroom and locked himself in a stall. Wishing he had a phone to search what soulmarks look like, he stripped off his baggy sweatshirt and the shirt underneath to look for the mark. Scanning his chest vigorously, he saw nothing. Sighing, Tyler slid the cloths back over his torso and slid off the wrinkled khakis that were his pants. He looked, and at the last minute saw a little symbol on the inside of his ankle. Tyler bent over and decided to sit on the ground. Plopping down onto the dirty tile, he pulled his ankle towards him so that he would be able to see the little symbol better. 

|-/

Tyler smiled. Somewhere in this world, there was another person who was his. He knew that she would be beautiful and kind, and obviously, Tyler thought, she would be Christian as not to disappoint his parents.

Tyler suddenly realized that the few minutes that were acceptable to be in the bathroom had long passed and now it probably seemed as if he was dying or something along those lines. He sighed and walked back up to his classroom. 

As he headed into the classroom the teacher gave him a strange look and was clearly wondering if he was okay after finding out such a large shock. Tyler flashed her a blinding smile and tried to convey with his eyes that he definitely was all good.

She nodded, clearly feeling much better knowing that her star student, Tyler, was doing alright knowing this information. 

Tyler got home as soon as possible, nearing sprinting along the empty Ohio streets. His feet had been pitter pattering and as he neared his house, Tyler slowed his speed, and eventually came to a stop at the front of his door, bent over and panting. The excitement of finding out that he had a soulmate (OMG PRETTY) had powered him through running home. After catching his breath for a few minutes, Tyler stood, straightening out his clothes and walked into his house.

“Hey Mom,” Tyler said, his voice excited and filled with anticipation. “I found out something  _ amazing _ today in class!”

Tyler’s mom nodded, not really paying attention to her son, and instead focusing on Jay, her one-year-old son’s fussing. “Tell me, honey, what did you learn?”

Tyler was excited to be noticed and jumped at the chance to tell his mother. “We learned about soulmates and soulmarks today!”

His mother’s head jumped up and looked at her son in concern.

“And I have one,” Tyler continued, not noticing his mother’s concern. “Look look, it’s right here.” He paused speaking in favor of pulling up his pant leg and rolling down the sock on his left ankle. 

There the symbol was, the meaning still unknown to Tyler. 

|-/

His mom gasped, having had forgotten that sixth grade was the age that it was required for children to learn about soulmarks. She set down Jay in the feeding chair and pulled Tyler onto her lap. He bounced in joy, hoping that she would be proud of him for figuring this out. 

“Mom,” Tyler continued, while bouncing excitedly, “she’s going to be so pretty and smart and I’m so so so so excited!”

His mother laughed, a smile of relief appearing on her face. “Yes you are, aren’t you Tyler? Now, why don’t you ask Zach if he wants to practice shooting hoops with you?”

“Sure Mom!” Tyler had said, hopping down from his mother's lap and smiling at her once more before disappearing out of the kitchen to try to convince his brother to play a little ball with him.


	2. Fear Leads to Anxiety

Years had passed following that fateful class in which Tyler had learned about soulmates. Since then, he had almost forgotten of the possibility of having a soulmate and instead focused on church, basketball, and his girlfriend, Jenna Black. Jenna honestly had been the exact person Tyler had imagined when he had pictured his future soulmate, but the two had promised not to show each other their soulmarks until graduation.

But after doubt had started to creep into his mind, Tyler had forgotten that it was a mutual decision to keep their marks a secret. 

But, he didn’t have any time to bring up such anxieties with Jenna as his father, the current basketball coach for his high school required that he got 500 hoops per day. If Tyler didn’t complete that goal, he didn’t get to eat.

Tyler’s grades, mental health, and physical health were suffering because of the requirement put upon him, and due to all of the stress, he had nearly forgotten about his soulmark and the possibility of having a true soul mate.

After high school, Tyler had to go straight to his driveway to be anywhere close to finishing the 500 hoops that his father required.

“499… 500,” Tyler said, sighing as he got the last shot in. His dad nodded his head, confirming that Tyler could now come in and eat dinner. 

Tyler sighed, setting down the basketball on the rack next to the garage and slowly moved his way towards the front door. Pushing through the entrance to his house, he sighed, making his way to the dinner table. 

Tyler looked at the clock and groaned. It had taken him even longer than normal and now he would have even less time to do his homework. Sitting down on the uncomfortable wood chair, he ran his hand through his hair, grabbing the fork, and internally bemoaning the amount of homework that he had. 

Quickly shoveling the food into his mouth, Tyler stood, thanking his mom, and then sprinted up the stairs, planning to get as much time to do homework as possible.

While digging through his backpack for his homework, Tyler shouted for his phone.

“Hey, Siri!” His phone lit up, the AI ready to take Tyler’s command. “Set an alarm for 12 O’Clock AM.”

“Alarm set for 12:00 AM,” The phone answered.

Tyler sighed, knowing that he had about two hours to cram as much homework in as possible. Using his phone once more, he decided to play the Fall Out Boy Radio, as it was going to hopefully help him stay focused and on track. Sitting down at his cluttered desk, Tyler grabbed his pencil and started to work.

He quickly got in the flow of everything and barely noticed time passing.

Two hours later, Tyler’s alarm went off, and to be blunt, scaring the ever-loving shit out of him. He jumped, his chair rolling back and suddenly tipping over, causing Tyler to have landed sprawled out on the floor, wincing in pain.

He hoped that the loud noise of him falling hadn’t woken up anyone. Standing up, Tyler bent over to try and right the unstable chair. Groaning, he shoved all of his homework back into the folder that he used for homework and then throwing it into the mess that happened to be his backpack.

Stripping off his sweaty and slightly disgusting sweatshirt, Tyler sat down on his bed, hoping that for once his brain would be kind to him and allow him to fall asleep quickly. Finally laying down, Tyler pulled the comforters over him and closed his eyes.

_ Why would I allow you to fall asleep quickly, Tyler? _ Tyler sighed, knowing that Blurryface was back, oh, the joy. 

_ Hey, now’s not the time to be rude, dear.  _ Tyler rolled his eyes, knowing that he always was rude. 

_ And, it’s your fault for not working hard enough on the hoops. Now you’ll have to get up even earlier to do the rest of your homework, and then the rest of the week will be awful. It’s all your fault and your parents are going to be so disappointed in you.  _ Tyler hummed in agreement, knowing that Blurry was right. It was his fault for not working hard enough and focusing. It’s his fault that his parents have to make him do basketball. If only he loved the sport more, if only he were taller. It's all his fault.

Tyler’s brain was screaming at him, and he rolled over and curled into a ball, hoping that the fetal position might help him quite the monsters in his head.

_ Oh, honey, _ Blurry said,  _ you know it’s your fault. You need to work harder. But, for now, I guess I’ll let you sleep. _ Tyler sighed in relief and finally felt the world fade away.


	3. Behind my Eyelids are Islands of Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOSH IS HERE YEEEEET

Tyler woke up to the awful sound of his alarm blaring. He groaned, rolled over, and slammed his hand onto the off button. The sound of the beeping noise that had pounded into Tyler’s brain suddenly ceased, and he breathed a puff of release. 

Groaning, Tyler rolled out of the warm covers and stood up. He stretched, trying to make his stature a little bit taller, even if Tyler knew that it was pointless.

Pulling on a white t-shirt, a pair of basketball shorts, and then another of his many baggy sweatshirts, Tyler made his way to the bathroom across the hall. After cleaning himself up a bit, (which did not involve shaving as Tyler still had a babyface, even still at seventeen, which annoyed him to no end) he made his way back to his room. 

Tyler sighed, knowing that the amount of homework that he still had to do was insurmountable and was going to take him forever to complete. Glancing at the clock, Tyler saw that it was five in the morning, giving himself another two hours to try and complete the amount of homework that he had left. 

Grabbing the pair of headphones that were left on his desk, Tyler was almost ready to begin the perilous journey that was his homework. He now decided to listen to Paramore while he trudged through the fires of homework.

Again setting an alarm for seven, he pushed his phone away and pushed through the mounds of homework that had been assigned.

His music had suddenly been stopped due to his alarm going off. Tyler was pretty proud of how much work he had gotten done, and only had a few minutes of it left to do in passing periods and during his off. 

Tyler’s father would be disappointed that he wasn’t practicing basketball during his off, but Tyler needed to finish his work. And, even though it was Tyler’s fault that he hadn’t finished the 500 hoops quicker, his dad would have to suffer for him.

Shaking off those thoughts, Tyler pulled out his earbuds, sighing at the lack of music in the background. He stood, shoving the rest of his homework into his backpack, and then gave a glance around his room, checking to see if anything else that was needed for school happened to become even more scattered and land in some obscure place. 

Tyler grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, again popping one earbud into his ear. He jogged to the end of the hall and then stomped his way down the stairs to the table where his mom had put the cereal box and milk. Grabbing a bowl out of the cabinets, Tyler made himself a bowl of cereal. He loaded the soggy chunks of carbohydrates in his mouth, barely chewing. As soon as Tyler had finished the bowl of cereal, he stood and put the bowl in the dishwasher, slung his backpack over his shoulder once more, and ran out of his house. 

Jogging to the closest bus stop, Tyler was internally bopping along to the Paramore that was playing over his headphones.

The bus pulled up and Tyler hopped up the sticky metal stairs to enter the bus. Pushing past the other high school students and avoiding their looks, he slid into one of the seats near the end of the bus. The door closed, making an awful screeching noise, and the bus slowly creaked forward, before finally starting to actually move down the street. 

Once the bus reached the school, Tyler once again slid out of the seat and started the monotonous day that was a normal day at Worthington High. 

But something had changed, there was a new student at school, and he was the talk of the town. With plugs, dyed hair, and tattoos, everyone was quite wary of this new student, and for good reason.

Tyler, being the son of the beheld basketball coach was popular, well known by both teachers and students. Whenever there was a new student, he was always asked to show them around the school, so that the school had a chance to show off their prize student. Because of this, it was expected that Tyler would be asked to show this new student around.

Tyler’s assumption was correct, as right after he had finished contemplating the happenings that would most likely occur, the intercom crackled on.

“Would Tyler Joseph please come to the office,” it said, the clarity flickering in and out of each word, almost making the message impossible to understand. 

Tyler stood, sighing, grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He started to walk towards the office with a brisk pace, knowing to not make the office lady’s wait too long. 

He reached the office in record time, and once he entered the room, the woman looked up nodding in acknowledgment of TYler’s presence. 

“Will you come with me Tyler?” She asked. Tyler nodded and she stood, gesturing at him to follow her.

They walked into the principle’s room, who stood once Tyler had entered. 

“Mr. Joseph,” she said shaking his hand, “Thank you for coming.”

Tyler shrugged, knowing that he was honestly obligated to come.

“This is Joshua Dun and he is a new student at Worthington and we were wondering if you would be willing to show him around and bring him to his classes?”

“Josh,” the boy sitting in front of the principle’s desk interjected. “Sorry.”

Tyler shrugged again and nodded his head. “It would be a pleasure.”

‘Josh’ stood and looked at Tyler, standing at about the same height. 

“Come on,” Tyler said, “We don’t want to be late to class.”

Josh rolled his shoulders and slung on his backpack, nodding and then followed Tyler out of the office.

Tyler walked at a fast pace, not wanting to be late to his first class, his dad would kill him.

“What class do you have first?” Tyler asked not slowing down while Josh fumbled with the paper he had been given to look at his schedule.

“I have ELA with Mr. Molren, in room B208?” He said, phrasing it like a question.

“I have the same class, come on, we should hurry up so that we’re not late,” Tyler said, glancing at the paper before looking back at his shoes while he walked.

“Slow down, cowboy,” Josh responded, “we’re not going to be late, and walking this fast is killing me.”

Tyler nodded in acknowledgment and sowed his pace from near running to a brisk pace. The reached the classroom in almost no time, and the teacher told Josh to sit next to Tyler so that Tyler could explain the curriculum to Josh. Tyler was a little peeved because his girlfriend, Jenna, normally sat next to him. But, Tyler knew not to take it out onto Josh and just decided to roll with it. Who knows, maybe he’ll make a friend out of this experience.


	4. Sad news uwu

yo guys, sorry, but im officially abandoning this story. i tried writing more like five minutes ago and i hate it lmao. 

if you want, here's the like 2 sentences that i typed. 

No, apparently that wouldn't happen. Josh fidgeted throughout the entire class. As Josh continued tapping his pencil on his desk, annoyance started to work through Tyler. The repetitive noise of the pencil started to creep through tyler's brain, slowly adding each tap to the anxiety that was building.   
“Yo, dude,” Tyler whispered. “Can you stop with the pencil”  
Josh nodded and finally stopped hitting his pencil on the desk.

twas lit my dudes, ill probs write another story soon oof


End file.
